Second Life
by Nmara23
Summary: Yuzuru Otonashi has started his second life, starting a new job at age 17, meets Kanade, from the afterlife. He remembers everything. I'm not entirely sure what will happen next but I hope that you enjoy. (I do not own Angel Beats! or any of it's characters, it goes to the amazing people who worked together to make it.) Contains Spoilers! (THERE ARE PARTS FROM THE MANGA TOO!)
1. Chapter 1

Today I had woken up in my bed, like I have for the past 17 years of my life. It was no different either.

"What a strange dream," I muttered under my breath. I had had a dream about this school. Nobody there could die. Everyone was just the same, too, except for our group. Our leader had called us the SSS, what it stood for, I can't remember, in fact, I couldn't remember anyone there, except Hinata.

We had grown up together as kids, him and I. We always hang out together, talking.

However, he had recently gone into a relationship with somebody, so I didn't want to be rude and wake him if anything was going on at his house.

So I had decided against interrupting and chose to call later.

Besides, I had things of my own to do today.

My mother had insisted that I had to get a new, better, job, since my old one wasn't paying enough. I was against it. I had many friends who had worked there with me, and I wasn't wanting to leave.

But, my mother had insisted and talked to my boss about it last night. I could have talked to him myself, but my mom hadn't listened again.

I sighed, getting out of bed, in front of my mirror, deciding what I would wear for today. Tomorrow was my new job interview, but I had a free day off today.

I quickly slipped on my shirt and pants and decided to wear a green jacket over along with an over- the shoulder pack.

"Hey, mom," I yelled as I reached the door, "I'm going out."

"Okay, sweetie, what time will you be back?" She asked

"I'll call you when I'm coming back."

"Otonashi, don't forget that we're going to Natsuki's house later today."

"I won't forget!" I said and headed out the door.

Natsuki was my little cousin and today was her birthday. I should probably get her something that she would like, but I don't know what she likes all that well. Maybe a doll set? Hair ties? A plushie toy? I would have to think on this for a wile. Though not many people celebrate birthdays, it's starting to become a bigger thing and people are doing it more commonly.

I had walked over to the train station and got on. I was surprised, not as many people were on today. It was usually so packed that you had a hard time moving around and often had to just stay standing where you were.

A girl, not much younger than me, but certainly shorter, was standing next to me. Her head reached a little below my shoulder and she was wearing a sunhat with her white hair up in a small ponytail. She was wearing a white dress with a blue denim jacket with short sleeves. She was carrying a purse on her left arm and had her phone in her right. Whatever she was doing on her phone, she seemed pretty busy at it.

She was humming a tune. For some reason she seemed familiar but I didn't know why.

Suddenly It all came back. Time had seemed to slow down, I knew this girl. I felt my eyes watering, why was I crying again. Kanade. This girl had my heart the whole time, I remember her telling me this shortly before she vanished in my arms. By now I was causing a scene by how much I was crying.

I had stepped off the train at the next stop, dropping to my knees in tears. Kanade had gotten off too at the same stop.

She bent down beside me and asked me "Are you okay, sir? Is there anything that I can do to help?"

She paused for a moment "O-Oto-Otonashi? Yuzuru? Is that you?"

"Y- you remember me?" I stammered, still crying.

"Yuzuru. I remember now!" she said excitedly, hugging me

"Kanade, I love you, why did you leave? I wanted you to stay." I said

"I'm so sorry Yuzuru. I promise to never leave you again."

I hugged her tightly and stood up, helping her to her feet. She seemed a bit teary-eyed as well.

We walked off together hand in hand. She was humming a tune. The same one earlier in the train station.

I can't believe that I had found Kanade, the girl who I had given my heart to in my previous life.

"I'm sorry that we had all attacked you in the afterlife realm. I'm sure that none of us really knew who you were, or why you were there, so we assumed." I said, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

"It's all right." she said, blushing slightly when I kissed her hand.

She was the most adorable girl in my world, and now that I had found her again, I didn't want to loose her.

We had walked around for a couple of hours, Kanade making recommendations on what I should get Natsuki for her birthday, Until we had decided to stop for lunch.

Kanade had chosen a cheap, but good ramen shop. The meal was delicious and I had chosen to pay for Kanade and me. I didn't want her to worry about it, and I would feel really bad if she had to pay for anything today.

I had hoped that this wasn't a dream, and if it was, then I would stay asleep forever, if that's what it would take to be with her. She was the one who had my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanade and I were still walking around the city when we came across a shop that was Natsuki's favorite. She had suggested that we go inside and search for something that she would like.

"What's your cousin like?" Asked Kanade

"Hmm..." I started "Well she's very energetic, she loves cute things and toys, but I don't want to get her something that she would consider babyish due to the fact that she's going to turn 10." I explained

Kanade thought for a bit, deciding on what we should do. She had grabbed a box of strawberry pocky off the shelf, along with a craft-a-bear kit that included outfits, some rainbow colored hair ties, a blue designer purse with a fan with white flowers on it to match.

"How's this?" she asked.

I couldn't really say anything, I just watched in amazement.

"You think that she would like all of this?" I asked.

She nodded, heading to the checkout.

"Is it alright if we were to craft the bear before giving it to her?" She asked, looking at the box with all the fabric supplies, "That way, we could make it look cuter that it does on the box, you mentioned that she liked cuts things."

"If that's what you think is right, then I'll help you with it." I said, smiling at her.

We headed out of the store, carrying the bags, hand in hand. We had only gotten a few meters before we heard a voice behind us.

"Hey, Yuzuru," It called, "Wait up!"

"Hmm?" I had turned around to see Hinata and Yui catching up to us.

"Hinata!" I yelled as I waved to him

"Who's this?" He had asked as he gotten closer to us.

"This is Tachibana, Kanade," I said, introducing Kanade beside me

"You can just call me Kanade." She said, slightly bowing

"Kanade," I started, "This is Hinata, and this is Yui."

Kanade had giggled and smiled, "I already knew that Yuzuru."

My face turned red a bit from my flaw, "Oh, yeah, that's right."

"What's so funny Yuzuru?" asked Hinata

"They're all morons," muttered Yui under her breath "except for me!"

"Don't you remember, Hinata?" I asked

"Remember what?" He asked

"The afterlife where we first met, Yui was there too and we were all fighting against Kanade, but we couldn't die?"

"Listen up, moron," Started Yui, " I don't know what you have been taking or doing that made you this way, but you need to snap the hell out of it. Maybe I'll just have to do it myself," She said, punching the air with her fists, trying to seem intimidating. "See," She shouted, "I'm super-duper strong, I could take you down with one blow to the stomach."

She had seemed rather proud of this.

Kanade seemed flustered, not knowing what to do, and started humming the same tune to try to calm down.

Hinata and Yui had gasped simultaneously.

Yui had held her hald over her mouth, hunched over and crying.

Hinata had stepped forward and hugged her tightly against his chest, comforting her

"Yui, everything is okay now, I remember." He said, " I had promised you that I would find you in this life, and now I have. Yui, Yui, what's wrong?"

"Hinata," she bawled, "I remember thinking that I would never see you again, but it was destiny that had brought us back together again, Hinata."

Hinata had turned to Kanade.

"I am sorry for attacking you all those times, blindly without even thinking, but now you have helped us, so thank you." He finished and bowed.

I turned down to look at my wristwatch. The time was 2:00, but we had to be at Natsuki's party at 3:30, I can't believe that time had passed so quickly.

"Hinata," I started "I'm sorry that I couldn't have more time, but I seriously have to go, I promise that I will call you later."

"Oh," said Hinata, "sure thing, if that's what you need then I'll let you go for now. I'll be looking forward to that call."

"It was nice seeing you both," she said to Yui, "I hope that we can be good friends in the future."

Yui didn't really know how to react, Kanade was so calm and Yui had more of an energetic personality.

"Ehh," she started "sure thing Tachibana."

Kanade and I smiled and walked off, hurriedly to the train station, we couldn't be late.

We had gotten to my house around 2:15, plenty of time to spare. But we needed more time to work on that bear for Natsuki.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I had gotten in through the front door.

"Oh, there you are!" She had dried her soapy hands on a towel, and started walking over, apparently she was doing dished. "I was beginning to wonder if you would show up at all. Oh, Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Kanade," I said "she and I are er..." I didn't want to say aquaintances, nor did I want to introduce my mom to my just-met girlfriend. She would think that I was nuts, not to mention what my father would have to say about that.

I looked down at Kanade, not knowing what to say.

"Err, well she's a really great friend of mine." I had said, finally. "She and I are working on a present for Natsuki's birthday."

"Oh," said my mother "I am Yuzuru's mother, as you can tell, but you can just call me Mrs. Otonashi."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Otonshi." said Kanade.

"Kanade and I will be upstairs if you need anything, mom." I said, wanting to get the bead project on with.

"Would you like anything to eat, Kanade?" my mom asked

"No thank you, Mrs. Otonashi, I had already eaten, but thank you anyway."

"Would you like to come to Natsuki's party?" my mother asked again

I looked at Kanade and smiled, "Would you like to come?" I asked.

Kanade looked bewildered, "Would it really be okay if I could go with you two, Mrs. Otonashi?"

"Why not?" My mother started "The party is public to family and friends, and Yuzuru had already mentioned that you're helping him with her present."

"Thank you, Mrs. Otonashi?" She smiled at my mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuzuru, I'm holding you back from what you were doing." My mother said. "Right then, you two are excused, buy please be ready a quarter after."

"Yes, mother." I said.

Me and Kanade had headed upstairs to go to work, taking the items out of the bags, and to see to the bear for Natsuki.

We had taken out all of the Items that the box had provided, Kanade had separated the accessories box from the bear box.

"Where are the directions?" I asked.

"Hmm," she muttered, "they should be around here somewhere."

We had searched all three boxes, and the entire room, but not my closet, because we had agreed not to. We had no avail of finding the directions.

"I wonder where they could have gone." I said

"Well, It's not like they walked off on their own, they have to be around here somewhere." She said.

"Kanade," I said, looking at my wristwatch. "We don't have time to look for them, we have to leave for the party in 45 minutes."

"Right," she said "looks that we will just have to look harder."

"Kanade, we will have to go without the instructions."

"Aha!" she said excitedly "found them!"

"Where were they?" I asked

"You were sitting on them the whole time, Yuzuru." she said, almost laughing

I scratched the back of my neck, getting up. "Sorry about that."

"Right," she said urgently, "we need to get started on this, Yuzuru, read me the instructions."

I had read her the instructions, but she actually did most of the work. Any parts that she needed help with, she had me do. Though I must say that sewing is hard. I kept getting my fingers in the way on the needle, causing me to lick my fingers in pain.

By the time that we had gotten to the accessories, we had plenty of time on our hands.

The accessories had consisted of sparkly dresses, shoes, purses, skirts, shirts and a yellow raincoat with matching boots.

We had wrapped up all the items in one big, pale birthday bag with colorful pastel tissue paper.

Kanade had made sure to not leave out the the fan, purse and hair ties.

Apparently we had lost the pocky somewhere in my room, and didn't have much spare time to look for it.

Kanade had helped me bandage up my fingers

"Thanks a lot," she said "even if it met your fingers getting hurt in the process." she had smiled and blushed a bit after finishing up my pinky.

"I should thank you," I said, "I'm so glad that I got to meet you again today." I held her tightly in my arms, smiling down on her innocent face.

"Y-Yuzuru," she stammered, seeming flustered and embarrassed, which only made her look cuter.

"What is it Kanade?' I asked

"There's something that I need to tel you." her face grew a brighter shade of red, as she had brought her face closer to mine, kissing me lightly on the cheek, then turned away, staring at her lap.

I sat there, blushing like a beet, and turned to her. "Kanade," I said, lifting her chin up to my face, staring into her eyes.

She stared into my eyes, tough I could tell that she was blushing, too.

I had leaned in closer, kissing her on the lips. We held the kiss there for a wile, then broke away.

Both of our faces were super red, now.

Kanade had started laughing, now, and I had joined in, laughing too.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?" came a voice from my door.

It was my little sister, Hatsune.

"Kanade," I said, "this is my little sister, Hatsune"

"Hello, Hatsune." said Kanade

"Hatsune," I asked, "Is something going on?"

"Mother wants to know if you're ready. We're planning on leaving now." she informed me

"Okay, Hatsune, thank you."

I turned to Kanade, smiling and holding out my hand for help her up.

"Ready to go?" I asked

She nodded and accepted my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

When we had gotten to Natsuki's house, she was the first there to greet us.

"Hello, Yuzuru," she seemed very cheery and excited to see me. "and I see that you have brought a friend, Hello Mrs. Otonashi."

"Hello," said Kanade.

"What is your name?" asked Natsuki.

"My name is Tachibana Kanade, but feel free to call me Kanade." she said

"What's the theme for your party this year, Natsuki?" this time my mother had spoken.

Natsuki smiled and said, "The theme for this year would be cats. Could you all wear a pair for me?" She held a box of assorted ears and drew three out.

"Sure," I said as she handed me a purple pair. "hey, Natsuki, do these look right, they feel like they're a little crooked."

"No," she said giggling, " those purple ears look good on you." she smiled at Kanade and gave her a pair.

"Do I look like a cat?" she asked, she had chosen the black pair of ears with white tips.

She looked like a cat, alright, so much that I was expecting to hear a meow out of her.

She realized that I was staring at her too long, now.

"Yuzuru," she said blushing, "You don't have to stare at me that long, they're just cat ears." she looked down at her feet now, blushing even more.

My face had heated up now. "S-sorry," I stammered

My mother had already moved on ahead, helping Miyu, Natsuki's mother.

My mother had accepted the yellow pair of cat ears, they had matched her red hair well.

"Where do you prefer we put your gifts?" I asked

"You didn't have to get me anything, Yuzuru." she said.

"It was no trouble at all," I said, "besides, it's a very special day for you today." Kanade had nodded her head in agreement.

"If you could set them on the kitchen counter," she said, "that would be great."

I had walked into the entry, taken off my shoes, and had set the present on the counter. When I had got there, I had saw some other presents from her friends, who had also brought her gifts. I had assumed they were from some of the girls in the main room.

I had also made sure to put 2000 yen in in case she had wanted anything else, or for her to just save for later.

Me and Kanade had walked into the main room, following Natsuki. She was wearing a pair of pink ears that matched her indigo hair well.

I had just also noticed that Natsuki's hair was put up in blur ribbons, and that the had purple makeup over her green eyes.

I was glad for her, she seemed genuinely happy about his party and to spend it with the people she cared about most in her life, it made me very honored to be one of those people.

She had introduced he and Kanade to her friends whom had smiled up at us from the table they were gathered around. They were playing or were about to start playing some sort of game.

"Hey, what game are you playing?" I asked

"Shadow Hunters." said one of the shorter girls who had blond, curly hair with a pair of blue cat ears.

"This," said Natsuki, "is Yuzuki"

"Would you like to join us?" another girl had chimed in, this time she had green hair with red ears.

"This is Youko." said Natsuki introducing another girl.

"Yea." said another, the third and final so far, she had her dark hair in braided pigtails and was wearing a pair of white cat ears.

"And last but not least," Natsuki, "this is Hideyoshi."

"You guys should play with us," said Natsuki, "we're just about to start and it would be really fun."

"What do you think, Kanade?" I asked "Could you go for a game?"

"Yea," she said, nodding, "that would be fun."

"Would it be too much of a trouble if we joined?" I asked.

"Not at all," said Hideyoshi

"Alright then," I said sitting down at the table, Kanade beside me. "could you explain the rules to me?"

"First, since we have six players, we will put two of each identity card in a small pile that will be shuffled." said yuzuki, continuing "this, she said, is a shadow card, they are the supernatural creatures of the game, I suppose that you could day they they are similar to ghosts or phantoms."

"This," she continued, showing me another card, "is the hunter. They are normal human beings, trying to get rid of the shadows."

"And this," she said holding up the third card, "is a neutral, they are on neither side, but are int hte shadows' and the hunters' way."

"After that," said Hideyoshi, "we will put one of the cards face down on your spot on the gets to know the card you have except for you. Then you will pick a color card, you either choose black of white from this pile." she tapped her finger on the c=section of ht board where the color cards would be."

"When you choose a color," said Natsuki this time, "Then you will place your piece in the circle on the board. These pieces represent your health." she paused for a moment, then continued. "Right, your character card will contain your special ability, and however much damage you deal in each of you attacks. It is also optional whether you want to use your special ability. And also, whoever rolled the biggest number on the dice, gets to go first, then we continue clockwise."

"I know that it seems complicated," said youko, "but we could always help you out if you were in need of any assistance."

"Thanks," I said, " I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," said Hideyoshi, "we love new players joining us on what to do."

We were about halfway through the game when we had to quit. Most of Natsuki's guests were starting to arrive at the party now, and she wanted to welcome everyone inside, making sure that they kept their cat ears on. She was very happy that most of her friends and family had shown up.

The twins, Kokona and Akari had to leave on a vacation to Europe, so they had given Natsuki her present early. Natsuki had wanted to save the presents until Kokona and Akari had gotten back from Europe, but they wouldn't be back until a week, at least.

Natsuki had decided to save the girls and their family some cake in the freezer.

Kokona and Akari's presents were the only two gifts that were left sitting on the counter.

She had received many gifts such as hair accessories, lip gloss, necklaces, and new toys and games. She had also gotten many home made sweets with recipes in case she had wanted to make some herself, for she had recently take up cooking.

After Natsuki had opened up all her presents we had dinner and dessert.

We had to leave early, due to the fact that I had a job interview tomorrow and I didn't want to be late for it.

I had assure my mother that we would get home before dark. My mom had insisted to help Miyu clean up.

I would have stayed too, if not for that job interview.

"Are you sure that you don't want these back?" I asked, offering the cat ears back to Natsuki.

"No way!" she said. "One, you look super-cute in them, and tow, they're hand made so it's a present to you. Oh, you as well, Kanade.

"Thank you, Natsuki," said Kanade, straightening her cat ears. "I hope that you likes the presents and had a good time. I was very honored to be here."

"No problem," said Natsuki, stunned, it was ridiculous how polite Kanade was.

"Have a good evening," I said, starting to head off "See you later, Natsuki." I waved and smiled, Kanade beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

After saying our goodbyes, me and Kanade ha started our walk to the train station.

"It's getting dark." she said, holding my hand a bit tighter.

I squeezed her hand lightly to assure her that there was nothing to fear.

But she was right, the sun was setting, and we still had a long walk ahead of us.

It was a shame that our departure had taken so long, now it would take me a much longer time to get home then expected.

But I wouldn't mind doing it for Kanade, I'd give up anything for her.

She had started to shiver, cause it was also starting to get cold too.

"Here you go," I had paused, taking off my jacket, and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that." she was snuggling my jacket, covering up the bottom half of her face so her nose and hands weren't cold. But it could have also been that she was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"I would do anything for you Kanade," I said "plus, you could catch cold and I wouldn't stand for that."

She covered her face with my jacket, but not before I saw her turn a bright shade of red.

"Y-Yuzuru," she stammered.

I had stepped in front of her, blocking her path, and bent down a bit so I was her height. I had then lifted part of my jacket off of her face, so I could look at her eyes.

"What's wrong Kanade?" I asked

"I-I can't feel my legs," her teeth were chattering and her lips had started to turn purple.

"It's alright Kanade," I said "I'll just carry you there." I tried to keep from worrying, it was no big deal, Kanade was going to be just fine. But I wasn't too sure.

I had bent down so she could climb onto my back, and secured her feet after standing up. She had seemed to go limp, as if she were asleep.

"Kanade?" I asked.

She mumbled in reply, saying my name.

"Yuzuru... I'm so... tired."

"It's okay," I said "We'll get you home in no time."

And at that, I had started running a fast pace to the train station.

It shouldn't be taking this long, but it felt like the longest run of my life, I had almost fell a couple of times, making Kanade grip on my shoulders tightly.

 _What could be wrong with her?_

This thought had crossed my min numerous times

 _Flu?_

 _That didn't seem likely, she would be heating up, not freezing cold, but that did explain the weakness._

 _A cold?_

 _Why so sudden?_

 _What's going on?_

 _What's wrong with Kanade?_

 _How come I can't help her?_

Images from my past life came flooding in. I remember being in a situation like this not long ago. I remember the lights and the weight of my sister sleeping on my back, or at least it was her final rest.

Her sickness, was this what Kanade had?

 _It couldn't be,_ I comforted myself, burning the thought out of my mind, leaving a shadow of doubt.

I had looked at my watch, the train was about to leave very soon. I could just see the station right ahead of us.

A burst of energy went through me, speeding up the pace to the train station.

By now, the horizon was a bright orange, leaving the rest of the sky a deep blue.

I had to get there in time for Kanade.

"Wait!" I called "Wait, we need on!"

Passengers were now boarding the train, very few of them, but I had to get there.

I was now in a full dead sprint, Kanade being juggled on my back.

"Yuzuru," she said "slow down!"

I apologized "Sorry Kanade, but we have to get there in time."

She moaned and wrapped her arms around the top of my head, practically taking off my cat ears.

I had rushed into the station, almost running into people, and quickly boarded the train.

We had made it just in time. Good thing too, it was the last route of the day.

"Are you alright?" I had asked Kanade, who was still hanging onto my head.

"Mhmm" she sighed, releasing her grip on my forehead and back onto my shoulders.

I had set her down in a seat next to an air vent, hoping that it would help warm up her legs.

"What's wrong?" I asked, meaning more of the sudden change.

"I don't know." She said, "Is something wrong?" She was still clinging to my jacket, and I could tell she was half-awake, so her answers weren't entirely normal things that she could say.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

She nodded, shivering a bit again.

I was rubbing her arms and hugging her, trying to warm her up.

Whenever I hugged her, i could feel her shivering in my arms.

Eventually she had stopped shivering and had fallen asleep in my arms.

I had thought about letting her go, but I had decided otherwise.

We had sat there together, she asleep, I awake, until the train had come to our stop.

I had tried to wake up Kanade.

"Nmmmm..." she moaned.

"Kanade, we have to get off." I pleaded.

She had moaned again in reply

"Kanade, I'm serious."

"I don't wanna," she had protested, still keeping her eyes closed.

"I don't wanna do this," I said, "but you leave me with no other choice."

I had lifted Kanade up and carried her out the open door of the train and into the station. She looked angry at me.

"Y-Yuzuru," she yelped, "put me down!"

"It's okay," I said, "you don't have to do anything, I'll do the walking for you."

"Yuzuru," she started.

"Please, Kanade, just let me do this for you." I pleaded.

"O-okay." She had given up, and I could barely hear her surrender over the sound of the passing train. She had only surrendered because it was better then arguing, if she hadn't I knew tat we would have been there all night arguing.

I had smiled and laughed about how stubborn she could have been. It was surprising because her appearance seemed so submissive. I guess that she could have changed a bit, but at the same time, so have I.

I was still as worried as hell for her, but not as much. Maybe this thing was normal for her. I've herd or weird habits like this before you go to bed. Just like a dog circling three times before lying down.

I wonder if this is what it was.

But now I had to get busy, she needed to go home and get a good rest.

After a while, I had saw that her cat ears were starting to fall off, so I had stopped to take them off fore her, then started walking again.

Kanade was fast asleep in my arms by the time we had finally reached her house.

I had remembered during lunch that she had told me that her parents were on vacation and that it was just her at the house.

"Kamade," I whispered "do you have your house key?"

"Under the rabbit," she said still half-awake

Under the rabbit?

I had no idea what she could be talking about.

I had seen several lawn decorations, but no rabbit ones.

"Where is the rabbit?" I asked Kanade

"Asleep." she said.

Maybe she was the rabbit and it was in one of her jacked pockets?

I didn't want to search through her pockets without being sure.

"Where does the rabbit sleep at?" I asked her

"In the cat." she sald.

Once again, I had thought that the rabbit was the key, and she had it in her pocket or something.

But I wasn't sure.

My only other answer was that a rabbit was in one of the cat lawn decorations, and inside the rabbit was the house key.

Why was this so confusing and yet precise at the same time?

Lucky for me, I was able to find it right off the bat.

It was in a black cat lawn decoration.

After opening the door, I had set Kanade down on a couch to sleep.

Maybe I should leave. I mean, why not? It was late anyway.

But for some reason I had decided to stay.

I had this feeling that was nagging at me. What if something happened to Kanade and I wasn't there? She was all alone and had nobody to take care of her. She might start to worry if she were to have a nightmare or something.

I had gone to lock the front door and when I had came back, I had called my mother, letting her know that I was spending the night in town, so she and Hatsune didn't have to worry about me.

By 'in town' I had told her that I was at Hinata's place hanging out.

She was very reluctant to let me stay, but had decided that I was responsible for getting to my job interview on time.

I had told her goodnight and then went off into the living room where Kanade was sleeping.

I had found a blanket that was hanging off of a chair that was folded neatly and decided to wrap it around Kanade to keep her warm.

She had snuggled the blanket tightly as if to absorb all of the warmth out of it.

I had smiled at her and had decided to sleep on the floor next to the couch she was sleeping on.

"Goodnight, Kanade" I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that I remember when I had woke up, was the noise that had woke me.

I could hear Kanade coughing above me.

"Kanade?" I asked, stumbling onto my feet, still half awake.

I helped her get into a sitting position to clear her lungs a bit.

By now, she was coughing very loudly and I had tried to soothe her by holding her hand and rubbing her hair.

I had then offered her my jacket to cough into and she had accepted it very thankfully.

"Thank you, Yuzuru," she rasped after a bit.

She had then started to cough again, and I had reached over to turn on the lamp and rubbed her back in an attempt to help her out.

This had continued for a wile, her coughing into my jacket and taking a break for some air, only to be followed by some more coughing. Only the next time she had pulled away, I could see some blood splattered on the inside collar of the jacket.

She had turned to look at me, and I could see that she had some around her mouth and running down the side of her left cheek.

"Kanade," I said more worried this time, my voice almost cracking, "we have to get you to a doctor."

"Yuzuru," she protested, "it's late."

"I know, but you have to trust me on this one."

She did have a point, it was very late, or very early. I had looked at my watch and had saw that it was just now turning four in the morning.

But nevertheless, I was worried about her and I could feel my throat start to constrict from the worry that I had over her right now. I couldn't let her know that I was scared or worried, she wasn't so I shouldn't be either.

But if I had wanted to get her to a hospital, I would have to get her there quick, and the nearest that I knew of was in a different town. Ours was being torn down for reconstruction, the building was old, but couldn't the builders build a little faster, I mean, I just really need to get to a hospital fast.

 _What would I do? I didn't have my car with me at the time._

 _Who always knew me the best and helped me out when I was in a pinch?_

 _Hinata._

I have to call Hinata.

I had moved into the kitchek quick, grabbing my cell and walking back into the room while dialing his number.

 _One ring._

 _Pause_

 _Two rings_

 _Pause_

 _Three rings_

 _Pause_

 _Was Hinata going to pick up?_

"Hello?" Came the tired voice of Hinata through the phone.

"Hinata?" I asked

"Yuzuru? What the hell are you doing up this early?" He asked, jokingly.

"No time to explain that," I said sounding urgent, "I need to go somewhere, can you get us there?"

"Us, who's us?" He asked "Man, are you joking, cause I must admit you had me going there for a bit."

"No, I'm serious," I said, trying to sound it, "Kanade is sick and we have to get her to a doctor, quick."

I could tell Hinata's mood had changed drastically, and he was believing me now. "How soon do you need to be there?" He asked

"Now soon." I said

"Okay, where are you at?" He asked.

I could hear Yui's muffled voice in the background.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, rather accusingly.

"Yuzuru," replied Hinata, answering Yui. "He's in need of help, are you gonna come?"

"Don't you DARE think about leaving me for one second!" she answered furiously "You can never get rid of me!"

"We're on our way," he said "where are you two at?"

"You know that big white house with all of the lawn decorations?" I asked

"Oh, yeah, the one on Crow Street?"

"Yeah, that's Kanade's house. We are both here."

"Okay, hang tight," he said, "we're on our way."

"Okay," I said and he had hing up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kanade asked, her voice still rasping.

"That was Hinata, he'll be here any second to come pick us up and take us to the hospital." I explained.

"Oh," she said, sounding like she would doze off at any second.

No words could describe how bad I felt for not taking her to a hospital sooner. I had known that something was up with her. Why didn't I do anything about it sooner?

Idiot.

I could have stopped all of this from happening in the first place.

I was such an idiot, but I had to be smart now, for Kanade.

"Yuzuru," asked Kanade, "what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Kanade, this is all my fault, I could have stopped all of this from happening to you in the first place." I wanted to cry about this but I didn't.

"Yuzuru," she said, "none of this is your doing, and besides, you know that I wouldn't have wanted to go to a doctor last night anyway. We would have argued about it."

She smiled at me. "You know that I'm right, you had surrendered just like I had."

We were both interrupted by a knocking at the front door.

"That must be Hinata. Come in!" I said.

"Are you two ready?" asked Hinata.

Kanade looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah," I called.

"Can you walk?" I asked Kanade.

She nodded, but I felt like carrying her instead.

"Can I carry you?" I asked.

She blushed a bit, but after a second, she nodded.

"Coming," I called, picking up Kanade and her blankets with my bloodied jacket sitting on top of it all. I could see that she had coughed more from all the small blood stains here and there, but thankfully, it wasn't too noticeable. I had helped her get some if it off of her face before Hinata had came.

I had waked into the kitchen, Yui holding open the door, Hinata beside her, holding a couple of thick blankets.

"Let's go," I said, taking Kanade out the front door, into the driveway.

I was glad that Hinata had left his car running so that it would stay warm.

Yui had briefly ran out in front of me, opening the back seat door for me and Kanade.

I had briefly thanked her too, one of the only times too, due to the fact that she was pretty annoying the rest of the time.

I had set Kanade on her feet in front of the door, and she had got in and scooted to the far tight side of the backseat. I had sat in the middle seat wanting to be as close to her as possible.  
I had helped Kanade get situated before I had buckled her seat belt, then buckled mine.

Hinata had stepped into the car and slowly had started to back out of the driveway.

We had then started our trip to the hospital, Kanade had fallen asleep on my shoulder as soon as we had gotten out of town.

The entire ride was really quiet, for nobody really wanted to say anything.

When we had finally arrived into the town it was bout four thirty now.

I had let out a sigh of relief that Kanade was asleep, she was so peaceful when she was sleeping, it made me feel much more calm.

Hinata had parked his car in the lot in front of the building.

I would hate to wake up Kanade, so I had gently unbuckled my seatbelt, and went around to the other side to get her out, carrying her in my arms. Yui had shut the door behind me, locking the doors.

We had then headed inside, rather hurriedly to the reception desk, Kanade may have woken up at this point, but I couldn't tell.

"Hi," I said, trying to keep calm," We need a doctor, It's important."

"Well honey," she said, "I wouldn't expect you to be here if it wasn't important."

She had pressed a button on her phone, talking into it loud enough so that I could hear.

"Yeah," she started, "we need a doctor here, quickly, please."

there were muffed voices coming from the phone, they were saying something, but the noise in the background stood out most, making it hard to hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry," she said, "they'll be here soon."

Soon indeed, not very long after, there was a doctor and a nurse at our aid.

"Right this way, Sir," he sounded formal and calm, surely there was nothing to really worry about, for he seemed like he could handle any disaster.

I had to trust him to take care of Kanade.

Hinata had put a hand on my shoulder, reassuring me and encouraging me to go forward with the doctor and his assistant.

I looked up at Hinata and nodded my head, somewhere in the background, Yui was looking at some magazines, glancing up at the T.V. every so often.

"Go on," said Hinata, "we'll wait for you all night if we have to."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, and I had started walking down the hall, Kanade in my arms, following the doctor and the nurse.

 **Okay, guys, hope you enjoyed, but I bet you're mainly upset at me because it took me over a week to get this chapter out. Hopefully the next one one won't take as long because I got really busy and school sucks, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think about this, I am open to suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

I had remembered the longest walk of my life was that night, we had walked down the halls, turning left and right numerous times. The halls were light blue with white ceiling and flooring. There were a few posters here and there, however most of them were about why washing your hands and how it had prevented flu and colds. There was a coloring contest and children's coloring and drawings. The theme I remembered was "Favorite thing to do."

When we had finally arrived to the room, the doctor had shown me a bed to set Kanade on. There was another patient in the same room, however, I couldn't see her face, because it was covered in her hair, she had seemed very familiar to me, like I had seen her before. Her hair was a purple-pink colored, and it had reached about down to the middle of her back.

"Can you wait here with my assistant, Choko, wile I get some supplies." He said, turning and heading out the door, and down the hall, at a rather brisk pace.

I had pulled up a seat and had sat beside Kanade's bed, waiting for the doctor to return. Choko had also pulled up a seat and sat on the opposite side of Kanade's bed, adjusting her glasses before starting to ask her questions.

They were mainly based on Kanade's symptoms and what they were.

I had answered to all her questions and had made sure to include her coughing from earlier.

She had asked me to fill out a form asking for an address, phone number ans such things, I had accepted it, rather confused, but I had started jotting down notes and stuff on it, anyway.

The doctor had came back in with some of his supplies, and had asked for me to wake up Kanade for an examination, basic check- up to see what could be wrong with her.

I had complied, waking her up gently, so she wouldn't have a heart attack or something, I didn't want her to worry.

"How did I get here, Yuzuru?" she asked me, looking rather dazed and shocked.

I had explained to her what was going on, and had then told her that the doctor had wanted to run an examination. "It's just a simple check- up," I said, "nothing to worry about, okay"

she had nodded and then complied to the plan.

Often during the examination, I had kept looking over at the girl in the bed.

 _Who is she?_

 _Why does it feel like I have seen her before?_

I had tried to burn the thoughts out of my mind, keeping my attention on Kanade.

When the Check- up was over, I had made sure Kanade was okay. The doctor and CHoko had headed back down the hall, promising that they would be back in a bit.

"How do you feel?" I asked, trying to seem optimistic.

"I feel much better from the rest," She said, smiling at me.

"That's good," I said, returning the smile.

We didn't really know what to say, so we had sat in silence, occasionally catching glimpses of the girl on the bed, though her back was turned on us.

This was seriously going to bother me if I didn't find out who she was, but maybe I should wait until she woke up, it was rood to stare, and she might think that I was a pervert, and I would hat running into an argument with her, not to mention what Kanade would do.

"Hey, Kanade?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or does that girl over there seem familiar to you?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know."

"Hello, miss?" I asked quietly, making sure that if she was awake, that she could hear me.

She had rolled over so she was facing us, and had asked rather accusingly, "What do you want?"

If I had ever forgotten what to say, it was that day, I knew this girl, she was Yurippe, leader of the Not Yet Dead Battlefront. Unfortunately, she had seemed rather upset at me.

I could tell that Kanade was in shock, too, because she had let out a small gasp that was audible from behind me.

"Yurippe," I started, and I really shouldn't have

"Where did you get that name!?" she exclaimed, sitting up in the bed. "Who are you?! How do you know me!?" she was very mad at this point, "CREEP, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"No, no, no, you don't understand," I had tried to explain, but to no avail.

"GET OUT!" she cried, her voice rising even louder.

I had to do something quick, before somebody came in.

 _Kanade's tune would help._

"Kanade," I started seeking her help, "can you hum that tune again? It had seemed to work with the others."

"I'll try," she said, clearing her throat.

Kanade had started humming, and Yurippe's ranting had stopped. Kanade's throat was sore, so I had decided to join in humming, and it made the tune stronger, filling the room with the quiet music.

"Yuzuru and Angel?!" questioned Yurippe after the tune was finished.

I had let out a sigh of relief, for he had our leader back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, things have been happening lately, and this is the 7th time I had to redo this chapter. I know you may be upset, but I hope you enjoy. (sorry if it wasn't good, I'll try better in the future)**

"How come I didn't remember this earlier?" asked Yurippe

"I don't know" I replied, "As a matter of fact, Kanade seems to be the only one to remember anything from the afterlife."

I had walked over and sat down behind her, as she got situated, her blanket and feet now hanging off the side of the bed so she could face Yurippe. I had god situated a bit more behind her, my arms around her waist now, and my chin resting on her shoulder. I was thinking about kissing her cheek or something, but she looked embarrassed enough as it was. I almost thought she was going to get a nosebleed. I smiled a bit to myself at the thought.

 _Kanade being embarrassed?_ Thinking that only me made me grin more.

"Could this be a dream?" Yurippe asked, getting herself situated as well, breaking me from my thoughts about Kanade's actions. "Perhaps if it is," she continued, "then would I wake up forgetting the dream and carry on with what I was doing, or maybe if I remembered the dream, would I think that the Afterlife was also a dream? Then that would mean that remembering the afterlife would also be a dream. WHich would also conclude that my entire life so far has just been one big dream, and that eventually I'll wake up."

Just what Yurippe was saying right now was getting me off track, I got lost as soon as she started talking about the dream part.

"What do you two think?" she asked.

"I could maybe explain why you are thinking this way," said Kanade

"Please do." said Yurippe, feeling relieved, that somebody was able to understand her words.

"Well you see-" started Kanade. However, she was interrupted by a nurse walking down our hall, her footsteps were quite audible, and she sounded like she was in quite the hurry.

Her steps didn't get more quiet, but on the contrary, louder. she had walked in the room, since the door was open, she seemed very tall from the point of view I was seeing her at. It may have been her heels, though. She had long purple hair that was about down to her lower back. She had then adjusted her glasses, and clipboard.

"E-excuse me for bothering you." she said

"What is it?" I had asked, lifting my chin off of Kanade's shoulder.

"I had heard a scream come from down this way," she explained, "I was wondering if you have heard it too, and if you have, if you could tell me from which direction it came from." she said.

"Oh, there is nothing to worry about," said Yurppe, "You see, everything is sorted out now, I am sorry for making you worry, miss."

"Thank you for letting me know," said the nurse, looking quite relieved at Yurippe's words. And with that, she had headed out of the room, and back the direction in which she had come from.

"Right," said Yurippe, "you were saying, Angel?"

"As I was saying," she started "the way you look at this situation seems not rather all that odd, indeed, you see, since you have regained your old memories it would almost feel as if they were nonexistent, like they themselves were a dream, however, if you look at the afterlife it is like one long dream. But it only seems this way, since your previous life's wishes were unfulfilled, then this could conclude that perhaps the afterlife was a dream after all, the only way that this is a dream, however, is that it would seem, that any wish can come true with a dream, and that the dreams in the afterlife were just wishes or goals that you had in your previous life that were not accomplished or had not come true." Explained Kanade.

She had carried on "It's quite contradictory, really, because if you consider the afterlife a dream, the after you wish is granted, you wake up from it, and start your second life. Another theory could be, is that if somebody were to decide our life and death, our dreaming and waking, as if clockwork, I would not like to touch that that theory right now, due to the fact that it would take me too long to explain."

"So your saying that because of my old memories returning, that I feel like I'm in a dream, because I remembered a dream?" asked Yurippe "An interesting, concept, Kanade."

"It is simply a theory, nothing more, for every person it is different." she said

I was quiet and had placed my chin on her shoulder again, sighing, and releasing warm air onto her neck, making her get goosebumps.

We were all silent for a moment. Until Yurippe asked, "How come you remember your memories without trouble then? Were they given to you through a dream?"

"I was born with my memories, I don't know why I got to remember, perhaps it was because we were all meant to be back together again." said Kanade, rather solemnly.

We were silent for a moment, and I could tell Yurippe was going to say something, but we heard some more footsteps head our way which also caught our attention.

They were the same except there were two sets of feet. I could tell, because the there was a pattern and the sounds were not synchronization, the patter was two loud, then one quiet, while the one was quiet there was a loud with it too, the only way I could tell, was because the quiet foot was only on every third loud one. Another thing I noticed was, because of this sound, it had suggested that the shoes of the louder ones could be heels, and also, they were shorter than their companion that they were traveling with.

The pair had stopped outside the doorway, walking in. I lifted my chin again off of Kanade's shoulder.

"Hinata," I apologized, "sorry for not letting you know, I guess I was just worried."

"It's no problem, man," He said "we were going to come down anyway, it's starting to get light out."

"I'll let it slide this time, Moron." she said, "But you better not forget next time." she finished, eyeing me down, all the time, Yurippe staring at the two.

As soon as Yui noticed Yurippe's stare, she hid behind Hinata, whom had walked over to us. I knew that he wanted to talk about what was going on here, which meant that I had to get up from my spot. I had loosened my grip, and moved my hands to opposite sides of her waist, nuzzling her neck and kissing her cheek before I got up off of the bed.

I could see she had blushed, because she was hiding most of her face in the covers now.

"What is it?" I whispered to Hinata.

"Does Yurippe have her memories back?" He whispered the question

I nodded in response, then whispered back, "Kanade had quite the theory, too, about her memories and all." I said

Yurippe had noticed us whispering the whole time and interrupted with a question of her own.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked

"Oh, nothing..." I said, not seeming like it was nothing, though, I didn't want to have a whole new lecture on memories and theories about dreams again.

Yurippe didn't seem like she was convinced with my response, but she let the matter slide.

"I was thinking," she started, quieting the room, Yui and Kanade had stopped chatting a bit to listen. "Maybe we should have the guild back together again." she finished, waiting for a response from some one.

 _Did I really want the guild back together again?_ I asked myself and shivered at the thought of that purple-haired maniac _If we get the guild back together, that jerk may end up killing me, for real. But then again, we would have everybody back together again._ At the same time, It would be kinda nice to have everybody back together again, but it would take a while. 

_"_ I agree," said Hinata, clearing the silence away.

"So do I," came a voice, causing us to look back at Kanade, whom was very quiet, her rosy cheeks' recent color dying down.

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright!" shouted Yui, sending her fist through the air, almost hitting Hinata's jaw.

"Hey, watch it!" he shouted down at her "you almost hit me!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're standing there, you moron!" she retaliated, staring him down.

The two had bickered back in forth. I had saw that Kanade and Yurippe were setting up a game of chess, while they kept fighting in the background.

"What color are you?" I asked her, getting back on the bed where I was before Hinata and Yui came in.

"I got black," she said quietly, smiling back at me, almost making me blush.

"Have you played chess before, Yuzuru?" Yurippe asked, while setting up her pieces as well.

"Yes," I replied, "but it's been a while."

"Perhaps we will have to play sometime, then" said Yurippe, placing her last pawn on the board.

"Perhaps we will, indeed." I replied, helping Kanade place her last piece on the board as well.

"Don't go easy on me, Kanade, it would be such a shame." Said Yurippe, before moving her first piece, the pawn in front of her left rook.

"Don't worry, Yurippe, I won't." she said, moving her right knight over the board.

Their game of chess has begun, _This will be interesting,_ I thought to myself.

 **Okay everybody, hope you enjoyed and had a great Thanksgiving wherever you were, I know It's been a while since I have released my last chapter, and I will try my best to prevent this from happening in the future. I would have released it sooner, but my older brother had gotten into a car accident, he's doing much better than the car, and everything is fine now. (Also, homework has gotten in my way lately, preventing me from being happy, but that's not the point. The point is that I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to let me know what you think, and just thanks for reading!)**

 **Have an awesome rest of the day wherever you are!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I know it's been a wile since my last update and I have no excuse other than I just needed a break, I am terribly sorry and I hope this is a good chapter Enjoy!**

As Kanade and Yurippe had battled across the chessboard, I could see that they were equally matched, reacting to each others' moves accordingly, staying silent the whole time until their small battle had come to a stalemate, Yurippe's king unable to make any moves, ending the game.

"I must admit, I had a very hard time, Kanade" Yurippe said, looking up from the board, over at me and Kanade.

"You did well, yourself, however I had quite a challenging time myself" Kanade replied, stretching and starting to put the pieces back in the bag from which they came from.

Hinata and Yui had decided to leave, getting us all something to eat at a fast food restaurant, so they would be back soon, Hinata had wanted to stay and watch the game, but he had decided to go with Yui instead, he had told me to keep track of who was winning, so I had decided to record the game on my phone, sending it to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hinata's P.O.V.

"Wer're here, Yui" I said, Yui hopping out of the passenger side of the car after I opened the door for her.

We had walked up, walking inside of the restaurant to the counter ordering for everyone back at the hospital, but something was strange about the clerk at the counter, I could have sworn I saw him before, but I couldn't quite remember. Man, this was going to drive me insane.

The young clerk was a boy, probably around fourteen or fifteen, as I looked closer, I could see his name tag, his name had translated to large mountain, but frankly, he wasn't very tall at all, but I'm sure he would grow some more later in his years. He had dark brown hair and his name seemed familiar to me.

 _Ooyama, where have I heard that name before... Wait!_

I had frozen up, instantly remembering, the kid! He had no special abilities whatsoever, but he had made it here in the second life. I looked beside me and it appeared that Yui had noticed it a bit as well.

"U-um sir, excuse me?" He had asked, nervous "Are you alright, sir?"

My phone had just then vibrated, I had got a text from Yuzuru, and a link as well, the whole chess game on video. I looked back up at Ooyama, quickly apologizing and thanking him for the food, moving over to set it down at one of the tables, texting Yuzuru back on whom me an Yui had just found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuzuru's P.O.V.

"hmm?" I had looked down at my phone, the ringtone going off, "Hey, it's a text from Hinata," I flipped open my phone, reading the text, my eyes growing wide.

"What is it?" Yurippe asked, standing up.

Kanade turned around, looking at me as well, but staying silent

"I just got a text from Hinata. The found Ooyama at the front desk working there, he didn't seem to recognize them too well, and he says to hurry over." I said, smiling slightly, partly glad they didn't find Noda.

"I can't believe they found Ooyama..." said Yurippe, getting up. "We should get over there quickly, how far of a walk is it?"

"I can't say for sure, he didn't include where he was at, but judging by where we usually go to eat, I would say it isn't too far" I said, forgetting that we had to use Hinata's car to get to the hospital.

"Alright then, we should get going" said, Yurippe, ready to get out of the hospital's bed.

"Right then" I said, turning to Kanade "Are you ready to roll out?" I asked, looking down at her, still sitting at the edge of the bed

She nodded, smiling "mhmm" she hummed cheerfully, and with that, we were off, I had told the clerk that we would be back later, and the doctor from earlier said that he would have Kanade's prescription ready when we came back. It had turned out Kanade had severe bronchitis, and the doctors had prescribed some medicine to help clear her airways.

I was glad that she was okay, and the doctor had said that it was good to get her here in time, while they were able to help.

The trio of us had walked out the front, into the sun of the day shining down on us, warming us up.

soon we made good distance, closing the gap between us and the restaurant which was only a few blocks ahead of us now.

"I can't believe it was this far away" I muttered, "it seemed much closer than this distance"

We had continued walking, stepping into the entrance of the small building, first seeing Hinata and Yui, and then catching a glance at Ooyama at the front counter.

"Sorry for taking so long" I apologized, turning my attention back to Hinata and Yui

Yui had then hit me upside the head with a rolled-up newspaper. "Well be on time then!" she yelled

"What a brat..." muttered Yurippe, standing behind me by Kanade

I gritted my teeth, ignoring Yui, and relaxing "Right, are we sure this is Ooyama?" I asked.

"He looks a lot like him, and his name tag has his name on it" said Hinata

I nodded "okay, um any plans?"

Hinata shrugged "the tune had always seemed to work, so that would be my best bet"

"We seriously need to memorize this tune, so we won't have to drag Kanade around all the time..." I muttered

"I don't mind walking around" said Kanade, smiling

"Is your throat okay to sing?" I asked a bit worried, but not trying to show it.

she nodded, still smiling "mhmm"

She had walked over to the counter, silently, looking at Ooyama, smiling some

"Can I get you something, miss?" he asked, smiling back

I had pressed record, so we could hear the tune loud and clear, and also so I wouldn't forget it

"Can I hum you a tune?" she asked, waiting for and answer

"U-um s-sure, I don't see why not, miss..." He smiled again

And with that, Kanade had started humming the tune, a certain customer coming in when she was in the middle. He was a tall young man with purple hair and tan skin

I cursed silently to myself, for he had heard the tune as well, and when she had finished they both had a look of daze on their faces, slowly regaining all of their memories. It was only a short matter of time before Noda gained his memories along with Ooyama.

Noda had snapped out, charging out towards me, yelling.

"You idiot!" cried Yurippe, making him freeze, and go back to standing normally

"Yurippe!" he said, cheerfully, turning towards out leader, getting distracted from his task a few moments earlier

I sighed, relieved walking over to the counter, pressing the end recording button on my phone. "So what time do you get off work, Ooyama?" I asked, smiling a bit.

I laughed a bit nervously " I don't get off until another hour..."

"Maybe we could hang out here until you get off then?" I asked, smiling "We have to go pick up some medicine for Kanade and Yurippe later anyway."

He nodded, smiling "That would be nice"

I smiled, laughing a bit "looks like the group is getting back together again"

 **Okay everyone, I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for my laziness, and have a good day! (I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but yeah)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people, sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I was planning a lot of things here, so I apologize. Hope you enjoy!**

Currently Yui and Noda were in a fight about some comment Noda had made a but earlier about Yui. To say she is upset would have been an understatement. She was just about to lose her voice from all the yelling, since it was starting to crack. Nobody had really dared to get in between the two. I looked over at Hinata and could tell that he had wanted to stop the fight, but that may just make Yui more mad. I could see him thinking of a plan, but I had no idea what it could be. He smirked briefly, as if he had it figured out now. Just what was he going to do?

Hinata went for his plan. He has swiftly grabbed Yui's wrist, turning her to face him while she struggled, and he had kissed her, quieting her, making her eyes wide. He calmly pulled away from her, still smirking. I could tell that she had wanted to say something, but he had shut her up with the kiss, her brain still processing it, and her face not a dark shade of red.

I looked over at Yurippe who had rolled her eyes, and Noda had grunted, walking off into a corner table. Yui looked frustrated, but she was trying to find the right words to say, she had blushed more, unable to find them.

Hinata had simply laughed, pulling her along to sit by him in a booth, smiling, and I think I could see him blushing some as well. I laughed a bit lightly, leaning against the counter, Ooyama sighing and laughing a bit nervously at what had just happened. I had just now remembered that he was sensitive to this kind of thing, girls mainly. perhaps he had some kind of past with them that made him uneasy, he had never spoken about it, but he was after all, in the afterlife, so it may have been pretty bad on him emotionally. I felt a pang of guilt after remembering this, quickly apologizing for it.

"It's alright" he said, blushing some and smiling confidently, "I'm just glad that they are happy." He finished, laughing a bit.

I smiled a bit. He must have really had a bad past.

I felt somebody suddenly grab my hand, and I had looked down to see Kanade smiling at me, sharing a silent knowing. I nodded, turning to Ooyama, reaching out my other hand and ruffling his hair. He seemed surprised at this, straightening his hair again before laughing more, this time more happily. I looked up at the clock, seeing the time.

"We should probably get the medicine." I said, looking at Ooyama, and then at Kanade

Ooyama nodded "Okay"

I looked at Kanade "Wanna come with?"

She simply nodded, smiling.

I looked up at Ooyama again. "We'll be back soon, make sure to tell Yurippe for me, please."

He smiled, nodding and doing a salute "Will do, Otonashi!"

I laughed some, walking out, Kanade still holding my hand.

"Is it alright with you if we walk?" I asked, looking down at Kanade "I'm not too good at driving."

She nodded. "Mhmm, it's alright, I don't mind walking."

I smiled, and we had started walking out to the hospital.

Yurippe's P.O.V.

I sat down at one of the tables, looking out the window. I had looked up at the time. There were at least fifteen minutes left until Ooyama got off work. I was bored, maybe it wouldn't be so bad when I got back to the apartment.

"E-Excuse me, Yurippe" I looked up at the nervous boy who had called my name.

"Ah, Ooyama, hey, what's up?" I asked, smiling some, letting him know that I was in a good mood.

He had smiled back. "Otonashi had told me to tell you that he was heading back to the hospital to get the medicine."

"I see..." I nodded. "Thank you for letting me know, Ooyama."

He nodded, "No problem." and walked off.

I was looking out the window again, going over battle plans and strategies. I knew that getting everyone would be difficult, but my main worries we Matsushita the Fifth, Shiina, and possibly Naoi and Fujimaki. Matsushita and Fujimaki, who would probably be the easiest, since Ooyama was friends with him. I know Matsushita was good friends with Hisako, T.K. and somewhat Hinata. Naoi may be pretty easy, considering he seemed pretty close to Otonashi, since the day after his brief rule. Then there was Shiina, she would probably be the hardest, since she had little connection to anyone, not to mention that she was the underground boss when we first started the Guild.

That girl was basically a death ninja, and it would be pretty hard to find her. This is probably why I would need to get Chaa, Matsushita or possibly Takamatsu first. I wish that Yusa was here, it would help to hear her input on it. I sighed. Shiina was going to be a challenge.

I closed my eyes, taking a seat and thinking more about it. Man, this sure wore away on my brain. What kind of stunt could we do to pull this one off?

Noda walked up, standing and looking down at me. "Something up?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm just going over some plans" I said, opening an eye to look up at him.

"Oh." He nodded and sat across from me.

I nodded, putting my hands on my face, dragging them down to my chin. "Getting some of the members back are going to be such a pain." I muttered.

"I will promise to do anything I can to help you." He said, smiling a bit at me.

"Thanks."

Yuzuru's P.O.V.

Me and Kanade had arrived at the hospital, picking up the medicine from a very nice Aqua-haired nurse. She had smiled kindly at me, before handing me the paper bag they were. "Instructions of the dosage are in a paper inside, if you have any trouble, just call the number on the bag. Thank you for stopping bu and have a good day." She smiled again.

"Thank you, miss," I said, smiling back "you too."

And with that, me and Kanade were heading back to the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! over 2000 views already! I never thought it would get this far! Thank you, everybody! Also, I was planning a few things in this chapter, so when Kanade and Otonashi head back to the restaurant, it's not boring dialogue, and I didn't want to really do a time skip. Hope you all enjoy! May contain some creepy stuff, btw, thought I'd let you know...**

I smiled down at Kanade as we walked out of the hospital, carrying the new medicines. She looked back up and returned it, blushing a bit.

"Kanade," I said, catching her attention. "I-I was really worried about you there, earlier." I said, walking, still looking down at her.

She had seemed at a lack for words, and I could see a light pink dust her cheeks. "Thank you"

That was all she said, a silent thank you. Maybe I had said something I shouldn't have. It was probably because she wasn't used to all this attention. Even in the afterlife, she was silent and humble. She had no real friends, they had all left on a journey to their next lives. I felt a pang of guilt hit my stomach.

I could feel Kanade reach over and squeeze my hand, reassuringly to let me know it was all right. I smiled down at her for a second time, and she had turned her head to simply nod back, except that something was off. This wasn't normal for her, ever since the hospital visit, she seemed a little off.

 _What on Earth could be causing this?_

But then A thought had hit me, more of a memory from the After Life, but it could have something to do with it.

 ***Thought***

 _I remember it was me, Yui, and Yurippe, and we were heading down to go help Kanade. She had activated her so-called 'Guard Skill' in means to simply cut up a giant fish that was caught hours earlier and made into a soup, with the help of Matsushita the fifth, who was an excellent cook. I remember all of the clones that we had come across. We lost everyone else, due to the coppies. They acted much faster then the normal Guard Skill that Kanade had, the only real different feature of Kanade they had different were red eyes. But they were also attacking clones, not defending ones. This made them more lethal. However, in the end, we had gotten Kanade back to normal, and the clones had vanished back to wherever they came from._

 _Maybe this is what was wrong with her, did she have her Guard Skill? Maybe it was acting up because she had gotten sick, causing her to act a bit off. It could be_

 ***Thought End***

I smiled, down at Kanade again, and at this point, we could see the restaurant coming into view.

Kanade had turned her head, smiling back at me except something was different about her. W

When she had turned to face me, her eyes were a bright red- orange color, like the clones. She also had pitch black hair, along with a long scar marring her right cheek under her eye, apparently it had been re-opened, since there was a bright red liquid against her skin. Her skin, which had an unhealthy glow, as if it had never touched the sun, and it was easy to see through to her veins.

I jumped back at the sudden change, frightened by a demon rather than the angel Kanade was.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and I was able to notice her voice wasn't her's but it had a menacing ring to it, rather than the submissive voice of Kanade.

 _What's going on?! What's wrong with Kanade?_ I placed my hands over my ears to block the sound out, but I could still hear it ringing in my head.

At this point, I had fallen to my knees with the torment of the voice, the sound like the feel of nails on a chalk board. I could feel those eyed bore into my skin, getting goosebumps as it felt like my skin was tearing apart just by those eyes.

"Yuzuru?" Came a voice, except this time it was different. It was Kanade's voice. She had placed a hand into my hair, in an attempt to calm me down, standing over me.

I had turned my head to look up at Kanade, who was staring back down at me, her skin was normal, her eyes, her hair, and the scar, all the previous features were gone, replaced by the normal Kanade I knew.

 _Did I just imagine the whole thing?! It seemed so real though..._

I rubbed my eyes a couple of times, reaching over hugging Kanade, while she still had her hand in my hair.

"Yuzuru," she said "if you don't feel good, I could carry you back."

I shook my head, knowing that she was dead serious about it. I quickly stood up, her hand now falling onto my shoulder, due to our height difference.

She took her hand away from my shoulder, looking up at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded again, smiling "Yeah, I'm sure"

 _It must have been an illusion, after all, Kanade couldn't change into a beast so quickly._ However, something told me otherwise, whether it be intuition or not, I could tell something was up.

I grabbed Kanade's hand as we made it the rest of the way back, walking into the restaurant.

"Welcome back!" I heard a voice, turning to where it came from, concluding that it was Hinata

I smiled at him "Hey!"

"Were're just about done eating, you two should join us" He said, smiling.

Looking down at Kanade, she had nodded, walking over to sit at a long table, Hinata, Yui and Ooyama on one side, Yurippe and Noda on the other, and I could see Ooyama sitting on the other side of Hinata. I had stopped and decided to take a seat by Yurippe, who had just finished up, and looked like she was thinking of a plan, her head tipped to the side.

Kanade had taken out the note in the paper bag the nurse gave us. Yurippe had to take three different medicines, one a pain killer, one to help her wounds heal a bit faster, and the third to make it easier to sleep. Kanade had slipped all the bottles out, handing Yurippe the note.

"Oh?" she stated as she read the note "Man, what a pain..." She had taken the assigned medicine after putting some water in her mouth, making it easier to swallow the pills.

"Hey yurippe?" I heard Hinata ask

"Uh, yeah?" she said, waiting for the question.

"Umm, how come you were in the hospital to begin with?" He asked, looking over at her.

Yurippe froze a bit, quieting down, her face hidden in her long hair, her voice taking on a different tone than it usually would. "You see, Hinata, I was shot"

 **Okay, gonna end it there, hope you all enjoyed, and see you in the next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating in like a month, I've been busy with things, hope you all understand. Well maybe, it's a lame excuse. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

The previous chatter that was at our table was now replaced with a rather awkward silence. Well almost. Noda, who had been drinking water at the time was now sputtering and coughing, causing the only noise to be heard. I could see his face heat up as he realized that he was the only person making noise, as his coughs ceased to a silence like everyone else.

Yurippe sighed, closing her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "I guess I should explain then..." she said, sighing again, opening her eyes and turning her attention to all of us now. "You see, Hinata, it honestly wasn't that long ago, it wasn't that far away, either. Just about an hour away from here, probably." She paused, thinking a bit. "Now that I think about it, I can't remember how long ago it was. Anyway, me and my partner were on a rather small mission, cause we work for the Special Assault Team (SAT). It wasn't that big of a deal, honestly. We were just going to an office building, gunshots were reported and we were to arrive until more of our squad arrived.

"We were reported to clear the floors bottom to top. It was a rather huge surprise, since the SAT honestly wasn't used that often, and it was mainly just handled by the local police. Anyway, while we were clearing, we had heard some gunshots, and as we had started to walk towards them, we had found out that there was a rather large group of them rather than just one or two, it turned out that there were at least five. Anyway, that's how I got this." She finished, lifting up the corner of her shirt, revealing a rather large pad, which anyone could guess was covering up her wound. That wasn't all, she had also rolled up her left sleeve, revealing another shot wound.

I looked over at Hinata, who was wincing at it slightly, I could tell he was feeling pretty guilty for asking just by looking at him. Though on the other hand, Yui and Noda were looking in rather amazement along with Ooyama, Kanade had still kept her expressionless features. I was surprised at the sheer amount of bravery Yurippe truly had. Though I already knew she was so brave, carrying on with her past life without her siblings, I honestly wan't surprised, but yet, it would appear I was.

"So when will you be going back?" Noda asked, trying not to be rude in any way.

"That's the thing, I'm pretty upset about it. I won't be returning until at least another month." She sighed again, defeat covering her features. "At least we caught those bastards, though." She smiled to herself, part sad, but you could tell she was trying hard to be optimistic.

Kanade had chimed in this time. "Yurippe, I wouldn't worry about it, it will come before you know it, you deserve the rest. After all, you had saved those people and got rid of the criminals. Nobody could ask for more from you, for you are brave not by choice, but rather personality. You saved those lives." She smiled Kindly at Yurippe.

Yurippe on the other hand, looked like she wanted to cry. "Thank you, Kanade" She smiled back brightly, her eyes shining with tears about to fall and happiness that had taken over.

Ooyama was the one that was really crying from the recent scene, and Hinata had went to go get him some napkins.

Noda was still staring at Yurippe in amazement, smiling some, but when he caught me laughing, he gave me a death glare, which silenced me.

Yui had just finished eating, as hinata had returned, handing the napkins to Ooyama, who was still crying his eyes out. "I'll never be as brave at Yurippe, she's so cool!" I could hear him sob more into the napkins, smiling at how emotional he was. Maybe one day he would find somebody like him, who was on that level of emotion.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo." said Hinata, smiling at him. "You already are cool." Ooyama smiled some at this, still crying

"Please don't tell anyone that I cried" Ooyama said, sounding worried just at the thought of it.

"Sure thing, I promise"

"I can't guarantee that," Yui muttered over her glass of water.

Ooyama's expression turned into one of horror. "you wouldn't" he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Yui smirked "How can you be so sure, Ooyama?"

I've seen Yui, but this was just plain mean, how could she do this right after he finished crying.

Yurippe had noticed this and sent her a threatening glare.

Yui had now backed down, afraid of Yurippe. "Jeez, I was just joking." she muttered

"It's alright Ooyama, no need to worry, I'll make sure she doesn't say anything bad about you." Yurippe said, smiling now.

"Thank you Yurippe!" he said, smiling brightly now, covering up the fact that he cried, making it unnoticeable.

I smiled myself laughing a bit, looking over at Kanade with her same expression, but I could tell she was more happy.


	12. Author's note (not an update, sorry!)

Hey Everyone, It's summer, and so I will have no time, due to the fact that I don't have my computer with me, I had really tried to get chapter 12 out before this, but I apologize, for I won't be able to update until I have enough money from my job. I appreciate it, for all of you whom have enjoyed my story, and I hope to update again soon. Until then, I hope everyone has a good summer, and I will see you all next school year.

Also, this is my very first fanfic, so I was so happy that everyone who read it seemed to like it!

Thank you Everyone, and for those of you who read this


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone thought I'd let you all know that I am back once again on this crazy horse of mine, started sophmore year of highschool (pretty sure I butchered the spelling there) but I hope to update soon.

Anyway I will soon be releasing the next chapter and thank you so much for the favorites on this story. Anyway I hope everyone had an awesome summer, and I finally got a job! Internal happiness, I hate the work, but love the pay...

Thank you everyone and I'll see you guys in 12, its funny that I can finally say that.


	14. Chapter 14 (12)

**Hello my lovely readers, it's me! Anyway here ya go, chapter 12 and it's entirety, just like I said. Enjoy and leave a comment, please. It helps me out a lot, more than you would think. Anyway, here ya go.**

Currently, everyone had finished eating while Yui and Noda were arguing once again.

I looked down to see Kanade by my side, giggling as Ooyama was still thanking Yurippe. Yurippe was leaning against a wall, clearly not entirely listening to Ooyama, but she was in one of her stages where you could clearly tell she was thinking up one of her plans.

I was half wondering what it was, but I knew that she would decide to announce it later.

"Hey, Yurippe," Hinata started "Were should we meet up at?"

Ooyama had stopped talking, thinking about what Hinata had just said. "Maybe at the park?" He asked, turning to Yurippe.

"No, that'd be too public to discuss things that go on in the SSS." Yurippe stated simply.

Kanade piped up. "My parents own a cafe that we could meet up in after business hours." She said, drawing the attention back to her

"Sounds like a fair idea." Hinata said.

Yurippe nodded "It would be good for temporary use. That is, until we are able to find somewhere suitable for the whole lot of us later to come."

"Yeah, there were a lot of us." I agreed quietly.

Kanade had written down the address on pieces of a notepad that Ooyama had provided. She tore it off, handing the same handwriting containing the address and hours the cafe opened and closed.

Ooyama had stood there, admiring her handwriting on the torn paper that she had given him, making a small giggle erupt from Kanade.

After traveling in the small circle we had, she stopped beside me. "I could show you the cafe myself," she said quietly, "you can have the address anyway, just in case you forget." She had handed a small piece of paper, containing the same information everyone else had received.

I nodded quietly, silently agreeing to what she had said.

"Well tomorrow it is then." Hinata said casually, walking towards the front door with a still hyper Yui.

"Yep! Tomorrow, cya later morons!" Yui called out cheerfully.

Luckily Yurippe was quick enough to hold back an annoyed and rather pissed looking Noda, grabbing his arms and pinning his body to the floor so fast that I had to think twice on what I had just seen.

"Get back here you brat!" He bellowed, wriggling beneath Yurippe as she put more pressure on his arm, making him wince and give up the fight.

"You really don't know when to stop, do you?" She said, a hint of amusement in her voice as she was trying to hold him down grunting in the process.

He had sighed, letting the fight go for now.

"Done?" Yurippe asked, loosening her grip some.

I could only hope he was.

"you three can go ahead without us." she said quietly.

Ooyama nodded fervently, rushing out the front door, as me an Kanade followed behind at a much slower pace.

"I hope to see everyone tomorrow." Kanade said quietly, as I had opened up the door for her.

My phone had buzzed, the ringtone going off, signaling that I had gotten a text from Hatsune.

 _Hey, mom said that the interview didn't work out with your boss, er your new one at least, thought I'd let you know is all. Anyway, tell Kanade I said hi, I talked to Hinata and he said that you were at a restaurant with some friends. Also, mom says to try not to be home too late._

I started to text back, _Okay, thank you for letting me know, and I'll give Kanade your regards._ I quickly finished, hitting send, and catching up with Kanade.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly, not wanting to be rude.

"Nah, Hatsune says my interview won't be today is all. She also says hello."

"Oh" She said giggling slightly. "That's very sweet of her."

I looked down at my watch, seeing that we had plenty of daylight to burn.

As Kanade grabbed my hand, leading me somewhere, I had found my thoughts wandering back.

 ** _*_ Thought start***

 _What the hell was that with her though. Her black hair, dark as ink. I couldn't help but to be unnerved at the sight of her, whoever it was, it certainly wasn't Kanade, it was some girl that I had never seen before. Maybe it was just an illusion? Perhaps it was just me. It seemed so real though, I know for fact that it wasn't Kanade. Maybe it was her Guard Skill acting up, since she was in the normal world. How did she even go acquire that thing?!_

 _Whether it was an illusion or not, the entire situation felt wrong, plus she was acting a little different, the attitude around her seems almost alien. She just seemed different since the hospital. Did they give her some sort of weird medicine? What type of medicine could break apart her looks and replace them so quickly? I'd have to ask Yurippe about it tomorrow._

I sighed in frustration, my mind wanting to say it was just me, although it felt real. _Maybe I should talk to my doctor?_ I don't know, perhaps I was just stressed. _Yeah, that's it, school just got out, you're quitting your old job, stuff happens..._ Yeah, stuff...

 ***Thought end***

So in conclusion, I had decided to talk to Yurippe in private, so that way I wouldn't worry anyone.

My previous worries were paused my Kanade grabbing my hand gently, bringing it up to her cheek. "Yuzuru, your hands are so warm, are you worried about something?"

"Ah, no worries, I was just thinking, everything is fine." I said, smiling down at her, still letting her lead us.

"Okay." she stated quietly.

I let her lead still, taking in the scenery passing by us, slowly, flowers starting to bloom more than ever, shops open and children's laughter heard around the corner from a game of Ohajiki, and some coloring on the sidewalk with chalk, creating pictures of animals, dragging their mother over to show them their artwork as she smiled, praising them on their beautiful scribble creatures.

Further up ahead, down to the next corner, I could see vendors selling silk scarves, many types of food, a large variety of clothing and such. I had been taken in by such a scene, so many people congested in one area, you would think that there was no street under. Kanade kept leading me past the crowd, careful to not loose my hand. I was somewhat curious where we were heading, as the crown cleared up the more we were walking.

Suddenly Kanade had stopped, I hadn't noticed this, however, until I had ended up running into her, almost knocking her over, quickly reaching for her shoulders, to make sure that she wouldn't fall over. I had practically apologized a thousand times before wondering why she had stopped.

"Hmm?" I peered over her shoulder to see a small cat standing in front of her, dark fur with bright red eyes. I backed up as Kanade crouched down to persuade it over to her outstretched hand.

I smiled as I had watched her try to pursue the creature.

 **WELL ISN'T THIS CHAPTER BORING...**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and here is a Labor Day gift, way to go working people! Here is chapter 12 (finally) and I hope you enjoyed... Please a comment, it always helps out, letting me know your thoughts and such, let me just overall know what's on your mind, heck it doesn't even have to be on the story, just say 'I like cats or something' I may end up keeping the cat though... anyway, I'm getting carried off... I met to say hi, but it turned out like this. So... bye!**

 **PS I'm pretty sure Ohajiki is similar to marbles, only using stones and pebbles? (don't quote me on that)**


	15. Chapter 13 (REAL CHAPTER)

**ITS BEEN SO LONG; I'M SO SORRY, LOVES! Anyway, here is your next chapter, I hope it's no too boring, I promise there is a cool plot after a wile, I'm not just making this up as I go along (famous last words) I mean maybe I am, but I'm good at improvising, so I got this covered. Promise. I've been talking too long, so here ya go**

 **Also, I was thinking about some SHIP/OTP appreciation, so part of this chapter is gonna be adorable, kay?**

 **Yurippe's P.O.V.**

I sighed, getting off of Noda, who seemed to still be somewhat fuming from Yui's earlier comment. "You really need to give it a rest." I said, sitting down on the floor next to him as he sat up.

I didn't get much of a reply, just a "hn." before he stood up.

"I apologize for making you tackle me like that, rather for your trouble." He said, offering me a hand up, which I accepted. "Also, for a burden I've always been whenever we went on missions. I always hoped to help you succeed." He said quietly, "But I was always the first to die."

"Don't worry about it." I said, laughing and ruffling his purple hair, which I had to stand on my tip toes to do. _He certainly is a lot taller than I remembered._

He looked down at me in surprise, stopping my hand by holding onto my wrist. He didn't have a tight grip, but it distracted me from my laughing.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him "Noda, what is it?"

"Yurippe," He stated quietly, looking into my eyes, making me worry frankly. He seemed so calm. "I was so worried." He continued, sliding his fingers closer to mine.

"About what?" I asked quietly.

"I thought you and Chaa were married." He stated quietly, making my face flush some, as I almost ended up laughing.

"No, no, it was just a misunderstanding." I smiled at him, trying hard not to look at his pained expression as he ranted on about how he was so devastated from thinking that I was actually married to Chaa.

I took a long sigh, knowing that it was going to be a wile to snap him out of his thoughts.

 **Otonashi's P.O.V**

As the cat crept closer, it quickly turned it's head away, twitching it's ears. Kanade looked up at the sound, it must have been it's owner calling it over. The cat had deserted us and ran down the street.

I looked down to see Kanade sigh, standing up.

I could catch a glimpse of the owner at the end of the street, her long dark hair catching the sunlight, casting a bluish hue.

It looked like Shiina, but I was so sure it couldn't be. She did love cute things. Maybe it was her. That cat was pretty adorable, I would have to admit.

"Is that Shiina?" Kanade asked quietly, interrupting my thoughts.

"I was thinking the same thing, actually. Whoever it is certainly looks a lot like her." replied.

"Should we go check?"

"Although I would love to, I think it would be much more safe to have the gang with us, in the afterlife Shiina was pretty lethal. I would hate to upset her without actually really knowing for sure on how she would react. When Noda snapped back at Yui earlier, we had everyone there. Not only that, but Shiina could take us all on with little to no hesitation. So, maybe we could come back here later."

"Hmm..." was all she had said in reply. I turned to look down at her, all of her attention focused on her thoughts.

 **Hinata's P.O.V.**

Yui and I had walked out of the restaurant rather quickly before things got bad with Noda. Yui at the moment was looking down at the paper.

"I've been here before, I think." She said quietly

"Oh? How was it?" I asked in reply

"I think I got some bubble tea there, it was really good with some ginger and honey." She said quietly.

I nodded "Bubble tea is good."

She simply nodded, grabbing hold of my hand as we walked out to the car, deciding to call it a day

 **Oh MAH LAWD! I am so sorry, I kinda got preoccupied and it's been forever, and yeah, I will try not to do this again, but sorry for a boring chapter, just kinda wanted to point out some maybe-ish ships (which was only Yurippe and Noda) so yeah... I'm a miserable person, but I got writers block, and I really need help here, I feel like I'm doing a bad job, so please, feel free to give me feedback.  
** **PS. Maybe if I feel motivated I'll make a special or something, XD, but for the most part, I hope you all enjoy so yeah.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey, last chapter was kinda bad, so let's fix that, hmm?  
Enjoy, my readers. **

**Yurippe's P.O.V.**

Noda had been talking now for a good twenty minutes, and I wasn't entirely sure he was going to stop at just that. I felt kinda bad for spacing out of most of the conversation, but his conclusion had snapped me back, my face automatically catching a red hue.

I looked over to him, and I could automatically tell he wan't joking, his face turning a bit red, his jaw tense, and his eyes were deep and serious. Although his expression did soften some when I turned to look at him.

"And, I must know," he started quietly, his expression turning completely vulnerable, his voice much more quiet than it's usual tone, "do you feel the same?"

I flushed, trying desperately to hide it. That moron, how dare he just ask that. Not only that, but judging bu his face, it was way too late to change the topic, and my only other choice was to answer or make a run for it. I didn't know my way around this part of the city, and I sure as hell didn't want to get all lovey-dovey and admit feelings.

 _SHIT_

"Looks like I really have no other choice." I said quietly, turning to face him, my face still red.

It wasn't that he was a bad guy, I just wasn't sure whether I liked him that way or not, and I just didn't want to be in this situation. He really, sure as hell, didn't leave me with any other choice.

"Hmm? I guess so..." he said quietly, taking a small step forward, not enough to threaten me, but enough to notice he was closer. "But that still leaves you to answer."

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck lightly.

 _Why is my face so damn warm?! It must be the medicine kicking in finally._

Immediately, a wave of fatigue fell over me and I started struggling to stifle a yawn.

My legs gave way, and I started to fall forward, my arms too slow to react and break my fall. But I never hit the ground, I was fast asleep before Noda had caught me, offering support and lifting me up in his arms.

"Dammit," he muttered quietly "maybe I'll bring it up later, if there is ever another opportunity."

He was frustrated that he had never gotten his answer, but careful as he started carrying Yurippe so a much safer spot to sleep.

He flushed as he was walking to grab her medicine before walking out, her in his arms.

"Today is going to be a long day..." He muttered quietly.

 **No P.O.V.**

That evening, the streets were lit up with their usual lights, some a faded and old orange, others like bright white crystals in the dark.

"Where the _hell_ could she be?!" it growled rather loudly, baring rather long fangs. It drew into the image of a person, with dark hair and blood red eyes, a scar that had recently been cut open under one.

"The angel was just here! Her sent still lingers... where is she?!"

It's voice lingered in the closed restaurant, bouncing off the walls, calling out to nobody in particular.

The creature let out another growl of frustration as it knocked the stands off the counter, tipping over a soda machine.

"Demon!" scolded a voice, "What have I already told you about destroying?" His voice was bounding from behind, but as they turned around, they were only greeted by darkness.

"But you don't understand!" Demon yelled, almost screaming in frustration.

"I think I quite do, actually." He said calmly, straightening his glasses. "Come now, you've already made quite a mess, and it won't be long before the alarms alert the police."

Demon hissed with frustration, but nevertheless followed the male out. "We'll find her soon, right?"

"Correct." he said in a monotone, stepping over the broken glass of the entrance door. "I must say, you have outdone yourself with the destruction here." He said quietly.

Demon's eyes lit up with the praise, her voice going high-pitched "Really?! Does this mean I get ice cream?!"

The male simply sighed at the sudden childish behavior. "We'll see..." He said quietly

He unlocked the car, the headlights flashing in the empty lot.

Demon skipped delightedly to the car, the thought of ice cream putting a spring in her step.

He smiled a bit wryly, deciding that maybe ice cream wasn't so bad to have about now. He watched as she stopped outside the door.

"Hey, so you think I could drive this time?" she asked, trying to convince the male with a toothy grin

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" He asked, annoyed by the question. "You almost ran over that poor old woman." He continued, reaching a hand up to his head, annoyed, and straightened his glasses.

"Aww, come on, please?" She asked again.

"No." He said

She seemed to leave the matter at rest, and simply got into the passenger seat of the car without arguing any further.

He walked off, getting into the driver's seat, firing up the car before getting out of the empty lot.

 **Hey, how was that for you lovely peeps? Anyway, hope everyone is having a good weekend, and I plan to see you all in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it, and I added more characters, yay! Finally starting to get into some of the conflict. I think I really Love Demon's character, just because of her appearance VS her personality. Anyway, leave a comment or something if you like, it will help me out a ton!  
** **Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Well Jeez, it's been a while, huh? Sorry. Thought I'd confirm I'm not dead. Anyway, I feel kinda bad, so sorry, heh :/ Anywho, let's get this chapter started. Here ya go loves! (My friend wanted me to start out with Kanade's P.O.V. but I get the feeling that I won't be too good at it, I agreed to it anyway, so please leave a comment or something to let me know how I did.)**

 **Kanade's P.O.V.**

I had woken up to the sound of my alarm buzzing, reminding me that I had to be up early to start work at the cafe down the street. I switched on my light, wincing slightly at the sudden change, but adjusting to it, nonetheless. Pulling the covers back, I had sat on the edge of my bed, switching off my alarm and unplugging my phone charger from the outlet on my lamp.

Walking up to my closet, I thought about what I was going to wear for the day, but my thoughts kept wondering. I couldn't help to think about how me and Yuzuru had spent the rest of the day. I blushed, remembering how he had been kind to walk me home before returning back to his house...

 ***Flashback Start***

 _We had been laughing quite a bit, having a wonderful time as the sun was nearing the horizon. I had no clue that Yuzuru could be so funny either._

 _"I guess we better start to head back then, yeah?" He said quietly. I simply nodded in reply._

 _"I'd be rather rude of me to not walk you home, no?" He included, smiling down at me. I could only blush now. He was this amazing human being that I had fallen in love with in my afterlife, and here he was standing next to me, making terrible and yet hilarious puns, and offering to walk me home._

 _He smiled, looking down at my light blush "Your fever has seemed to go down." He said quietly "I'm glad, because I was so scared that you were going to have something bad, and have to stay in the hospital. I mean, not to be rude to you about telling you now, it's just that I was really worried and- oh jeez, I'm rambling" He had ended up cutting himself off, laughing nervously at his mistake._

 _I couldn't help but laugh a little at his flustered expression. "Yuzuru, you're fine."_

 _He gave out a relieved sigh, smiling over at me._

 _We had continued walking, the street lights starting to light up the night._

 _Eventually after not too long of a walk, following many twists and turns, we had arrived to Crow Street. Not too much of a walk longer would be my house with the lawn decorations._

 _"Well, I guess this is your stop then." He said quietly, turning to look at me._

 _"Thank you, Yuzuru." I said quietly, looking back at him._

 _"See you tomorrow then?" He asked, smiling._

 _"Yeah." I stated quietly, nodding my head slightly._

 _"Well, I guess I better get going then." He said._

 _"I guess so." I said, blushing some more. This conversation was carrying out much longer than need be. "T-take care on your way back, Yuzuru."_

 _He smiled. "My lady's worry ensures my safety on my journey back." He said quietly, kissing my knuckles._

 _My face had instantly lit up at his gesture, as I took a tiny step closer._

 _What I had done next was entirely on impulse._

 _I had captured his lips on my own in a soft, short kiss, but it had seemed to last an eternity._

 _I had pulled away, my face flushed at the sudden movement I had just done. "S-sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"_

 _Before I could finish, I was cut off "Kanade, you're absolutely perfect. There is no reason for you to apologize."_

 _He hugged me tightly while my face had taken on a whole new shade of red. But before I knew it, his hug had ended and he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead, making me smile slightly._

 _He had then leaned down, whispering in my ear quietly, "I love you, Kanade." and without another word, he had left me standing outside my house, while his figure walking away had gotten smaller by the second, until I could no longer see him in the dark night._

 ***Flashback End***

I had shook away my thoughts, reminding myself to focus as I had retrieved the cafe uniform, which consisted of black dress pants, a red dress shirt, along with a black tie and vest over the dress shirt.

I had thought a moment, leaving the outfit on my bed, and decided to make breakfast first, not changing out so I wouldn't get any of my meal on my uniform.

Quickly making an omelette, skipping the rice, because I didn't have the extra time to cook it. I had rushed the continuation of the time, cleaning the dishes, combing hair and brushing teeth, finished by slipping on the cafe outfit.

I had quickly finished up, slipping on my work shoes at the door, double checking to make sure I had all of my items. Double checking my purse for my phone and other miscellaneous items packed in, and finally sighing in relief when I found out everything was packed.

Without too much more of a thought, I had headed out the door, locking it securely behind me, slipping my key back into my purse.

I had then started my trek to work. Though I had decided against packing a lunch, thinking that I would just make lunch at the cafe.

 **Here you go everyone, hope you all had a happy new year, and Christmas for that matter. Hey, yeah, It's almost 2 AM, I am so editing this the following day, when I am actually aware of what I just wrote, haha. Anyway, cya later you lovely readers.**

 **Now 10:43. Heh, that wasn't as bad as I had originally thought.**

 **Anyway, hoped you all liked it, sorry it was boring, and hopefully the next one won't be as bad. Also, to my friend: There you have it, Kanade's P.O.V. I think I might actually continue it, though, it seems easier than originally thought.**

 **Yes, I made Yuzuru and Kanade kiss, I was kinda happy about it, but I feel like it was rushed or that I did a bad job, I get embarrassed writing that kind of thing, heh.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Heya everyone, it's been a wile, hope everyone's okay. So here ya go!**

 **Kanade's P.O.V.**

I had finally arrived, unlocking the main door, flipping on the light with one hand, pulling out my key with the other, the small noise of the light buzzing was the only thing to be heard.

I sighed slowly, moving into the back kitchen, straightening a couple of chairs on the way, the legs making a slight rumble against the wooden board floor.

Slipping my keys back into my purse, I had set my purse randomly on of one of the chairs in the kitchen, rolling up my sleeves before heading to the sink to wash up before handling the ingredients.

 **Ooyama's P.O.V.**

 _What is that sound? Agh, it's so loud_

 _Why does it keep going off, so annoying..._

 _It won't stop, I don't want to stop it...I want it to stop._

Finally half awake, I was somewhat aware of what I was doing as I gripped blindly for my cell to stop the bothersome noise emitting from it.

 _Hmm?_

Taking a double check at my phone, I found that my eyes did not deceive me.

 _10 new messages? I wonder what's up..._

Some of the numbers that had texted I had recognized from a few people I knew at work, but one number had stuck out the most. There were no numbers, and where the caller ID would be, it simply said 'Private Caller'.

"That's a little weird..." I muttered, sitting up in my bed...

I had opened it up, but all it was were a series of numbers and dashes. _Hmm... I wonder what it is, maybe just a glitch?_

Thinking not too much of it, I had read through the other messages from people at work, practically choking in the process.

"WHAAAT?!" I said a little too loudly, fully awake. "Work's been cancelled..."

Taking a double check, I texted one of the co-workers I was more familiar with. Her name was Umi. She was absolutely amazing.

Grinning slightly as I pulled up her number, I entered into the chatroom, starting to type up a message, only to delete it... _Why is this suddenly so hard?!_ I thought, my face becoming heated of the black-haired girl and her beautiful blue eyes.

 _Aghh..._

Quickly summoning up my courage, I started out a message, figuring I would ask if she replied back.

 **You:** Hi

I looked at the chat bubble. _So boring, Ooyama!_

Sighing at the small but imperfect achievement, I had waited for a reply.

My eyes practically bulged out of my skull when the notification turned green, and it was marked as read. I gathered my breath, and my heart fluttered with a small hope as she had began to type back.

 **Umi:** Hello, _Ooyama, I take it you got the message about work?_

 **You:** _Actually no, I got so many missed calls, but no voice messages. I was hoping you could explain._

 **Umi:** _Of course! No problem! :)_

 **You:** _Thank you so much!_

 **Umi:** _Well for starters, work has been canceled until they clean up the mess. We had a break in after closing hours, and a lot of windows were broke, and machines were knocked down. It is still unknown who had done it, and the cameras were already down all day yesterday because of issues with maintenance. It's so weird, cause it's like they had almost planned it, but nobody except boss had known that the cameras were down until it was announced via e-mail. It is still unknown who would have done this, but it's crazy with how many officers were there this morning._

 **You:** _WOAH! That's insane!_

 **Umi:** _I know! It's absolutely crazy!_

 **You:** _Is it determined what time the cleaning and repair will be done?_

 **Umi:** _I'm afraid not, but we're hoping sometime soon to get back to work. I heard at the end of the month at the latest._

 **You:** _Dang. Thanks for the update, Umi_

 **Umi:** _Of course! No problem._

I sighed, saying a final thanks to her, and that I had to leave. _Perhaps I could talk to her some more sometime._ Smiling to myself, I had finally summoned up the strength to pull my tired muscles out of bed. I found myself surprised at the slight soreness of my shoulders.

 _Probably need to get back into shape before school starts back up._

Sighing, I picked out comfy, casual clothes and headed to go take a shower.

 **Yuzuru's P.O.V.**

"Yuzuru, give it back!"

"No way, Hatsune," I said "Not until you finish your breakfast."

I had ended up cooking her breakfast, since mom had to leave home early.

"There's no time to, I'll be late to meet my friends!"

"Then I suggest you come up with a good excuse on why you'll be late." I said, still holding her small handbag out of her reach.

"Fine!" She yelled, sitting down in her seat, tackling her leftover rice and the small portion of omelette.

"Good." I said quietly, watching her finish the rest.

"Done!" She said triumphantly, trying to snatch the handbag away from me, holding her dishes out towards me.

"What do you say first?" I said, pulling my hand up in time.

She sighed before breaking out in a smile with a "Thank you for breakfast." along with a small bow.

Satisfied, I handed her bag back, taking the dishes from her. "Don't be home late!"

"I won't!" She called from the front door, followed by a small slam as she closed the door, racing down the street.

I sighed, setting the dishes by the sink, slowly untying my cooking apron.

"So troublesome at times." I muttered, rolling up my sleeves to start on washing the dishes and pans that were used to cook breakfast.

 **THAT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! I am so sorry! I'm a terrible person. Home you enjoy though, heh... well cya all next chapter.**


	19. Author's note

Hey this is your author. Yes it has been forever. I am sadly bearing unfortunate-ish news.

Since I am currently a Junior in High school, I have decided to also take college classes to get ahead.

Because of this though, I haven't been able to update. I promise next semester won't be as hectic, but with all activities I have going on, I have to take a break from some here and there.

And because of that statement, I have currently taken a break from the story, but I will try to get an update or two out by December.

Sorry if you were all worried, I am not dead...yet, but I hope all of you have enjoyed the story this far and I am seriously sorry for not posting this sooner, but know I love you all greatly for reading this, even though it wasn't Angel Beats...

In conclusion, I will try to get some more stuff out, and I would love some suggestions and a bit of more feedback, please. ^-^

Peace out.


End file.
